


taking things slow

by hey_you_with_the_face



Series: Kinky SPN Bingo 2017 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Cowboy AU, Cowboy Castiel, Cowboy Dean, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Making Out, implied top cas, slight Dom Cas, slight sub Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 11:58:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11252706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_you_with_the_face/pseuds/hey_you_with_the_face
Summary: Ranch owner Dean decides to take advantage of his home's secluded location to lounge on his deck...in his undies. Too bad he didn't know that he has a new neighbor...





	taking things slow

**Author's Note:**

> Finally got another square for my kink bingo done :)  
> This is for the 'fingering' square on my card

Dean took in a deep breath as he stepped out onto his back deck.

Man, he loved living in the middle of nowhere. 

His horse ranch was made up of so many acres that while technically he had several neighbors, only one farm was close enough to even really consider as one and that one was vacant at the present. 

The old owners had decided to throw in the towel since all their children had moved away and none of them had any interest in farming anyway. It was a damn shame since he knew how nice the farm was. As of two Saturdays ago, the last time he’d been into town to get groceries and gossip, no one had even put in a bid yet but he had faith it would be bought by someone who’d treat it like it deserved.

Sipping his coffee, Dean padded barefoot over to his favorite lounge chair. A light early morning breeze caressed the bare skin of his back and legs. After he’d completed his morning chores, he’d decided to take a nice shower and elected to just sling on a pair of boxer briefs since he didn’t have any appointments today and he had a few hours before he need to check the horses. This meant a nice lazy stint on the deck was in order; it wasn’t like he had to worry about any peeping toms seeing him in his undies.

He settled down on the cushioned seat of the chair and kicked his feet up on the small table he’d put out here for when guests were over before leaning back and closing his eyes. Birds chirped brightly in the distance and the fresh smells of early summer washed over him. Everything was just so damn peaceful outside.

It was no wonder he fell asleep.

Instinct woke him sometime later as he heard the tell tale sounds of hooves in his yard. He rubbed his eyes and cursed, thinking that one of the horses had gotten out of the fence. 

_Just great, now I have to catch a horse_ and _fix a fence_ , he thought, his previously good mood starting to sour slightly at the realization that his quiet day had just gotten a bit busier, _so much for having a nice_ \--

Dean froze as he realized he wasn’t alone.

Looking down at him from the horse he’d been assuming must have tried to make a break for freedom was a shocked looking man.

A very hot, shocked looking man.

The guy was obviously familiar with the cowboy lifestyle. His faded shirt and jeans paired with his well worn boots gave some indication that he’d seen more than few days hard work but it was the absolute ease with he sat on his horse let Dean know he was someone like him. Dean also took note that the man was ruggedly handsome and had a pair of blue eyes that would probably be peircing if they weren’t currently wide with surprise. He wondered what the guy was so shocked about, hadn’t he ever seen a guy relaxing on his deck---

In only his underwear.

Dean sat bolt upright, his hands shooting down to cover his lap before one slid up to cover his chest. “Um, hey there,” he said, voice cracking slightly with nerves. “Not to be rude but um, why are you in my backyard?”

The guy blinked rapidly and shook his head slightly. “My name is Castiel Novak, I bought the Watson place and thought I’d introduce myself to the neighbors,” he said in a low, hesitant voice. Dean could see he was attempting to look at Dean’s face but every so often his eyes would drift down.

_Interesting_ , Dean thought and he filed this tidbit away for later and continued listening.

“Though now I realize it probably would have been best to call first before just dropping in,” Castiel went on to say, glancing downward awkwardly. “I apologize for interrupting your day.”

Dean was very pleased to see a flush creeping across Castiel’s face and, just to be a little shit, he allowed the arm across his chest to fall and sat back, putting his torso on display. This caused his eyes to widen even further, if that were even possible, and Dean had to fight very hard not to laugh. 

Oh yeah, this guy was definitely interested.

“No, that’s okay,” Dean said, waving off his apology. “I probably shouldn’t be out here like this. Just give me a minute to throw some clothes on and we can chat a bit.” As one final test of his suspicions, Dean stood up and didn’t even bother to try and cover the front of his underwear. He mentally fist pumped as Castiel’s eyes wandered down to his crotch and lingered there much longer than would be socially acceptable for someone who wasn’t interested in what he was packing. Smiling brightly, Dean gestured towards the front of the house. “Meet me around front, there’s a hitching post where you can leave your horse and I’ll grab us something to drink; it’s getting pretty hot out here.”

He turned away and started walking inside, grinning as he felt Castiel staring at his ass as he walked away. 

This was going to be good.

 

Okay, things weren’t going as well as he’d thought they’d go.

It had been weeks since that first meeting with Castiel and he _still_ had gotten an opportunity to seduce him. 

After their awkward first meeting, Dean and Castiel, or Cas as he’d taken to calling him, had become very good friends. He was surprised to find that Cas was raising Clydesdales on his farm and had been ecstatic when he’d been shown around the stables; the large animals dwarfed the horses that he raised on his own ranch. Cas had even let him ride one, certainly a first for him considering Dean had only ever seen a handful of Clydesdales that weren’t in beer commercials. 

Cas had become a regular fixture in his life but Dean still couldn’t get things to work out so he could make the offer he’d been dying to make. One of the ranch hands were always around, his brother Sam would drop in unexpectedly or any other random-ass instance that meant he couldn’t get Cas alone. Dean was sure that if he could just get Cas alone, he’d have a chance.

It was obvious from the way Cas’ eyes lingered on him when they were together that the man was interested, at least Dean really really hoped so since Dean was really really interested in him.

In a last ditch effort to get Cas alone, Dean planned to invite him to stay for dinner one night after they had been repairing a stretch of fencing between their two properties. As they finished up putting the tools and spare fence materials in the truck, Dean ran over the important details mentally. Sam and Eileen were out of town, Dean had given the ranch hands the rest of the afternoon off, and any other distraction that he could think of had been dealt with; no one would be disturbing them.

“Hey, thanks for the help, Cas,” he said, wiping at his sweat damp brow. Cas tossed the sledgehammer into the truck and grinned that damn crooked grin that made Dean’s stomach flutter.

“No problem,” Cas replied walking over to lean against the truck. He ran a hand through his hair, making the ends stand up on end. “It certainly beats being at home alone again plus this fence does butt up against my property too.”

Swallowing with sudden nerves, Dean leaned casually against the truck a few feet in front of Cas. “Well, I still want to thank you for all the help,” Dean said, keeping his tone as carefree as possible. “How about you stop by tonight and I’ll feed you? I make a damn good steak.”

Cas beamed and nodded. “That sounds great, much better than anything I have at home,” he replied, nodding towards his own farm. “Just let me run home and clean up then I’ll head over, is that okay?”

“Yeah, that’s fine,” Dean said. It took every bit of his self control to not whoop in victory at Cas’ acceptance of his dinner offer though he couldn’t resist reaching out and clapping Cas firmly on the shoulder. “That’ll give me time to start dinner. I’ll run you down to your place.”

“Sounds good,” Cas agreed as they got back into the truck and Dean drove off, his mind already racing with the things he needed to do for tonight.

Dinner went extremely well.

Cas really enjoyed the meal he’d made for him and Dean thoroughly enjoyed the noises of appreciation that Cas made while eating, even if they made him have to reach down and discreetly adjust himself below the table. The conversation was light which meant it was easy to transition from the table to drinking beer on the couch. 

They talked until it got dark enough that Dean needed to turn on the lights but no matter how long they talked, Dean couldn’t find a good way to make his move. Frustrated with his inability to man up and just go for it, Dean was gearing himself up to spill his guts when Cas sighed.

“Dean, are we going to have sex or what?” Cas asked, smirking at him knowingly.

Dean nearly dropped his empty beer bottle in shock. “What--what are you talking about?” he said. He could feel his face flushing. Had he really been that obvious about tonight?

Fixing Dean with a heated look, Cas chuckled lowly. “Come on, Dean. You mean to tell me you haven’t been flaunting yourself on purpose practically since the moment we met?” he asked. Cas slid closer to him so their legs were touching. Dean could only gulp as Cas placed a hand on his leg. “Not that I mind in the slightest, you are a very attractive man. I just thought that, since you seemed so interested, you’d have made a move by now.”

The hand on his thigh started massaging the muscle there slowly and Dean was momentarily distracted by how good it felt before he was brought back to himself.

Wait, wasn’t he the one who was supposed to be seducing here?!

It wasn’t until Cas burst out laughing that Dean realized he’d said this out loud. He felt his face flush. “You can still seduce me if you want,” Cas said, taking back his hand and sitting up. His expression took tinge of mischievousness as he reached up to brush his fingers against Dean’s chest before trailing them down slowly. “But I would much rather we skip all that, seems kind of pointless if we know we’re both interested, right?”

“Yeah, that sounds really good,” Dean answered, his mind distracted by how close Cas’ finger was getting to his belt. His stomach muscles clenched and warmth kindled in his groin.

Cas leered at him and Dean thought to himself that a leer shouldn’t be that damn sexy but then again, what about Cas _wasn’t_ sexy? He smiled broadly and brought his hand to a stop right where Dean’s shirt rode up, exposing his belt buckle. “Perfect,” Cas said as he hooked his finger under the waistband of Dean’s jeans; he leaned in to whisper into his ear, “Because I have been itching to suck your cock for weeks.”

Dean’s gasp was muffled by Cas fitting his mouth over his and a hand tangled in his hair; he groaned as the short strands were lightly tugged and reached out to finally touch him in a way that wasn’t platonic. His hands came to rest on his hips as Cas pressed in close, dominating the kiss in a way that made Dean flush with heat. Cas’ tongue plied his teeth open as he licked his way inside Dean’s mouth but it wasn’t as if Dean were going to protest.

In fact, unable to take the awkward angle anymore, Dean managed to turn himself through a series of moments only made possible by his intense desire to not be separated from Cas and if his hands happened to brush the bulge in the front of Cas’ pants, well that was a complete accident.

A complete accident that told him that Cas was packing serious heat.

Eventually they both shifted so that Dean was on his back with Cas between his thighs, kissing all the while. Dean had come to the conclusion that kissing Cas was addictive, just as he thought they would slow down part, they’d pick right back up again and he didn’t mind one bit.

Which is why he may or may not have whined when Cas pulled away.

“Don’t worry, Dean,” Cas said as he leaned down to start nipping at his neck, sending shivers down Dean’s side. His hands slipped under his t-shirt and he helped Dean pull it off; his eyes ran over him greedily before winking at him. “I have something much better planned for you.” 

Dean proceeded to choke on air as Cas shimmied down his body, nipping and sucking the entire way until he was face to face with his belt. Those blue eyes burned into him as Cas undid the belt with an ease that shouldn’t be so hot; only when he went to nibble at the slightly soft part of Dean’s belly did he stop staring up at him though Dean hardly notice since Cas began to massage him through his now painfully tight jeans. 

“Ugh, come on, Cas,” Dean grumbled, glaring down at him though Cas actually appeared to find his frustration amusing going by the smirk he gave him. “Stop teasing, it’s not nice.”

“Oh, I plan on being extremely nice to you,” Cas replied as he unbuttoned and unzipped Dean’s jeans, gathering the fabric in his hands and preparing to pull them off; a process that Dean was all too eager to help with. He paused and looked around. “You wouldn’t happen to have any lube nearby would you?”

Dean blushed slightly and pointed sheepishly towards the end-table near his head. Cas raised an eyebrow and grinned. “I’m a single man who lives alone,” he shot back haughtily even though his face was turning red at his confession. “I’m allowed to jerk off on my couch.” He paused and flushed a bit more under Cas’ amused gaze. “And sometimes I don’t feel like going all the way back to my room for lube.”

Cas shook his head but didn’t tease him any further instead opting to lean over Dean to rummage through the drawer. It was then that Dean realized that he was still wearing his shirt and that just wouldn’t fly. He slid his hands under the hem of Cas’ t-shirt and tugged upward insistently, trying to get his point across. This allowed him an up close and personal view of his tight flat stomach with its trail of hair leading to areas that Dean very much wanted to enjoy. The sight was thoroughly enjoyable until Cas shifted back down, kissing down his chest as he went, with the familiar bottle in his hand.

He settled between Dean’s legs after stripping himself of his shirt, thereby revealing to Dean that his powers of imagination needed some serious work since what he saw was so much better than what he’d been picturing. His lips tingled at the idea of kissing up and down all that tanned skin. Cas smirked as if reading his mind as he slowly unbuckled his belt and undid his jeans slowly in a way that proved that Castiel Novak could be classified as a sexy lethal weapon; he reached out to grip Dean’s jeans, pulling them and his underwear down and off.

Lips curved into a lazy smile, Cas sighed and slid a hand down his opened pants and pulled out his hard cock, stroking it hurriedly. “Now isn’t that a fantastic sight?” he said as his darkened eyes roamed over Dean so intently it was like a physical touch. Dean made to grab his own dick but Cas shook his head. “Ah, ah, ah, that’s mine, for making me wait so long.” He pulled out his hand and leaned down to kiss Dean until his lungs ached before breaking free to whisper, “Hands to yourself, gorgeous.”

It would be a damn lie to say that Dean’s cock didn’t throb and twitch at being ordered around but then he dared anyone to listen to that whiskey smooth voice rumbling in their ear and not feel like they were about to combust.

After turning Dean into a puddle of goo with only a fucking look, Cas’ next move was to situate himself between Dean’s thighs so he could nibble at his hip bone; his mouth was so close to where Dean wanted it that when he starting mouthing at the base of his dick, Dean couldn’t stifle the groan that forced its way out. 

This apparently amused Cas judging by the smug look in his eyes as he gazed up at Dean heatedly as he worked his mouth over the sensitive skin of his groin; every suck and light nip added to the ever growing fire in his lower belly. Just as Dean was about to start begging for him to get on with it, Cas grasped him with a warm, work roughened hand and put the tip of him in his mouth.

Dean’s head fell back as he was engulfed in hot wetness. His hips bucked up only to be held down by the iron grip of Cas’ free hand; the power evident in that hand had heat flowing through Dean as he imagined being held down and fucked into forcefully. The image was so vivid his hips twitched down like he was impaled on Cas’ cock as Cas started running his tongue over the head of his dick. 

God, he wanted that so badly.

With his mind being split between the magic Cas was working on his cock and picturing Cas fucking him roughly into the couch, Dean thought he was imagining the press behind his balls. It took a few seconds for his lust addled mind to realize the pressure was Cas’ finger and his whole body shuddered as he realized he was going to get what he wanted. 

“Mmm...fuck me, Cas,” he groaned, working his hips down further onto his finger, “Wanna feel you.”

Cas let him slip out of his mouth. “Not yet,” he said, working his finger in and out of Dean’s ass at a mind numbingly slow pace that had him just barely grazing his prostate. “I think I’d like to take you apart with my hands and mouth first. You’ve made me wait for a very long time, Dean; you’re going to have to earn my cock in your ass.” He paused to add another finger which had Dean moaning loudly. “Maybe if you come all nice and pretty for me, I’ll fuck you after.”

Dean was surprised he didn’t come right there and then, what with all that delicious dirty filth coming out of that mouth.

“You do look so goddamn good like this,” Cas continued casually, his fingers sliding in and out of Dean leisurely as he propped his head on this hand. Dean quickly discovered that his dick very much enjoyed the heated way Cas watched him as he fingered him slowly. “I mean I’ve been picturing this for weeks but now that I finally have you here, all my fantasies fall incredibly short.” 

Sparks flashed in front of Dean’s eyes as Cas purposefully twisted his fingers and began massaging his prostate on every inward thrust. He reached up and gripped the armrest of the couch, grounding himself against the pulsing heat Cas was steadily building in him. It felt like every pulse of Cas fingers was going to be the last but somehow he never fell over; he just dangled there on the edge helplessly as Cas continued his agonizing torture. 

“If you had made your move sooner, I think I would be fucking you now,” he continued in that conversational tone, as if he weren’t fingering Dean to the point of insanity. “I’d spread your legs and slide my thick cock inside you ever so slowly, just to savor the moment.” Cas met his eyes and smiled wickedly; the bastard knew exactly what havoc he was wreaking and he was fucking enjoying every second. “And once I was inside, I’d start giving it to you slow and hard, just like this; make you feel it for days.”

“Please, please,” Dean moaned brokenly, unable to take the addition of Cas’ filthy fantasy to the current assault on his senses. Sweat covered his body and his hips bucked fruitlessly down onto Cas hand but no matter what he did, the pace stayed the same. “I--I can’t...need...need you to t-touch me. Please, Cas.”

Cas chuckled. “I almost want to see if I can make you come untouched,” he started to say, sending a jolt down to Dean’s stomach at the thought but he went on to add, “But that would take a lot more time than I have the patience for so…”

His voice drifted off but Dean barely noticed as a hand wrapped around his abandoned cock and began stroking him; he made a sound of protest as his mind registered that Cas planned on jerking him off at the same slow, steady pace that he was working his fingers in and out of Dean’s ass. His pleas for ‘faster’ and ‘harder’ were met with evil smirks and shakes of Cas’ head.

“Nope, you took your time asking me to dinner, so now I’m going to take my time with you,” Cas said, never once speeding up either of his hands. 

It was official, Dean was going to die.

The building wave moved so slow that Dean almost didn’t notice the steady rise until the agonizing pulses in his stomach started to slide towards the inevitable conclusion and he felt like he could almost cry. 

Lips caressed inside his knee in a light kiss. “That’s it, don’t fight it, Dean,” Cas said in a hoarse voice. His eyes were shining bright with lust to the point he almost look crazed. “Let it build until you just can’t take it and then let it go; let it go and come for me.”

Breathing became an afterthought as the bubbling lava in his groin finally overflowed achingly slow and he came with a wordless cry, eyes clamped shut against the powerful throbbing bliss racking him. Thanks to Cas still working his fingers skillfully against his prostate in firm pulses and his hand milking his cock slowly, Dean’s orgasm seemed to last for ages.

When he finally regained used of his brain, Dean blinked his eyes open and shuddered as he looked down to see Cas’ head pillowed on his thigh, idling running his fingers through the mess on his stomach. There was hardly any blue left in those eyes, they were so lust blown.

“Gorgeous,” he murmured.

Dean made a weak grabbing motion at him as well as some incoherent noises that Cas correctly interpreted as request for a kiss. He smirked and slid himself up, mindless of the come puddled on Dean’s belly, to kiss him deeply enough that his lungs ached. Cas pulled away and looked down at him; Dean could feel his leaking erection against his skin and, despite the mind exploding orgasm he’d just experienced, he felt a shiver of anticipation.

“So, shall we head to your room for round two?”

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Ldrmaslaz248 for letting me write my spin on her cowboy prompt, this wouldn't exist without her :D


End file.
